Flower Maiden Pretty Cure
Flower Maiden Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. The theme is Flowers, Friendship, and love. Story Dream Flowers...They are what gives us humans the want and need to follow our hearts and dreams to jobs to go into the world but when they are tampered with they will destroy our dreams and they need protectors. In comes, Aphrodite Gilmore as shy and weak willed girl with a love of flowers but when she finds two creature named Violet and Rosey while Violet who thinks she could be a cure Rosey thinks she too much of a baby to be one. But prooves Rosey wrong becoming Cure Lilac when her younger sister's dream flower is attacked now must find the rest of the cures. Pretty Cures and Mascots Aphrodite Gilmore/Cure Lilac A shy introverted young girl with a love of flowers...Roses and Lilacs being her favorite out of the flowers. She is always pushed into doing after class work by the other students. She is very soft spoken her voice being compaired to as soft as a kitten's purr. In civilian form, she has long dark purple hair landing just blow her shoulders tied in low ponytails and violet eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Lilac, her hair becomes longer tying it in two pigtails turning lilac colored held by dark purple bows with flower gem clasping both of the ribbons in the middle and her eyes turn lighter. Her theme color is lilac and purple and her element is ice. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Flower Crowning! The Joyful flower of Youth! Cure Lilac!" * Attack: "Joyful Blizzard." Rosalia Gomez/Cure Rose An adventurous girl who loves to hike and fish and quite talented gymnast. She's been best friends with Aphrodite since elementary school and splits the work with her after school after Gymnastics Club. Her mascot is Rosey though she doesn't like how she treats Aphrodite. In civilian form, she has pixie cut scarlet hair with long bangs down the side land just below her chin, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. As Cure Rose, her hair becomes slightly longer just slightly touching her her shoulders turning a lighter shade of red with a green headband with a red rose attached to the side and her eyes turn a mix of red and green. Her theme color is red with green as a sub and her element is fire. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Flower Crowning! The flower of young love, Cure Rose!" * Attack: "Loving Eruption!" Leona/Cure Poppy She is Aphrodite's cousin from her father's side who suddenly appears with Cassie to give the cures their power ups and giving Aphrodite the truth to her fathers family. She becomes pretty close with Aphrodite calling her "Aphy!" She enjoys surfing along with baking and can't stand the smell of fish cooked or other wise. In civilian form, she has orange-red hair that falls to her waist tied in a ponytail and red eyes. As Cure Poppy, her hair turns bright red tying a high ponytail and her eyes stay the same. Cassie/Cure Black Eyed Susan She is a young and inexperienced girl with the human world and has been entranced with the stories that Leona told her from the few times she went. She might look young but she is actually hundreds of years old being reborn every time she dies being one of the original cures who took down Poison years ago losing her memory in the process. Past Cures Cure Peony Cure Sunflower Cure Lavender Cure Cactus Violet She's Aphrodite's partner mascot who empowers the Flower Watch for her to transform. She always has faith in Aphrodite in hopes of bringing out her inner bravery. She ends her lines with "~Vi!" She is a purple and black Kinkajou with a lilac bow. Rosey She's Rosalia's partner who is very critical of Aphrodite not thinking she has what it takes to be a cure. She is always at ends with Rosalia and Violet about Aphrodite about it. She ends her lines with "~Ey." Much like Violet she is a Kinkajou who is red and pink with a green bow. Villains Rose Thorns They are the villains of the series. Poison She's the leader of the Rose Thorn. Frostin She's the first to attack. Ivy She's the second to attack. Wasp He is the third to attack. Naitomearōzu They are the monsters of the day when Dream Flowers are corrupted by dark thoughts, bully, etc. Items Flower Crowns They are the henshin items of the series. They look similar to daisy chains but with the flowers that represent the cures. Dream Flowers Gems They are the gems the cures get when purifying the Naitomearozu's that can also give the cures certain powers. Crystal Dream Collector It's what holds the Dream Flower Gems and will only open to the touch of the cures or mascots. It's a small white suitcase with decorations of flowers on it the top will become clear when one of the cures or mascots touch it. It also has multiple layers for all of the gems. Locations Flowervale: It's where the story takes place, it has been protected by Cures in the past. In it are: * Rose Academy: It's where the girls. It's attended by rich kids, scholarship winners and talented. * Gilmore Garage: It's the car garage owned by Abram. * Lifters are us: It's a gym that has many classes in dance, gymnastics, weight lifting etc. Melody runs the gymnastics class. * Conumdrum House: It's one of the many tourist traps or attractions of the town known for showing weird creatures from around the world. * Reader's Paradise: It's a small chain of bookstores around the town. Flora Kingdom It's where Violet and Rosey are from. Family Hera and Abram Gilmore They are Aphrodite's parents who moved to flowervale from a small town in Greece after Altheia turned 6. Hera is an author of many cook books while Abram runs a car garage. Althea Gilmore She is Aphrodite's younger sister who loves sweets and usually tries to cook dinner even though she is 7 but is helped by Aphrodite a lot. Melody Gomez She's Rosalia's single mother who runs a training camp in the local gym to help those who want to be Gymnasts. Rose Academy Cerulean Gales She's the daughter of the mayor of the town who acts stuck up and snotty but all later the girls find out that her father controls her deciding where she goes and who she makes friends with but soon breaks free when Aphrodite shows true friendship to her. She has waist length wavy blonde hair with a pink bow in the back and Cerulean blue eyes. Jack Diamond He's the strict class president of the school though he does have a nice side when it comes to animals as seen when he acts totally different when petting Aphrodite's puppy, Dawn. He has short black hair and slate colored eyes wearing glasses. Michelle Flores She's the president of the Gymnastics club who is determined to get them to more competitions and drives a lot of her club members to do so. She has long black hair tied in a ponytail with a red bow, slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. Episodes # A fraidy cat is a savior? Cure Lilac is born!-When Aphrodite finds two talking Kinkajous named Violet and Rosey she becomes a superhero to save her best friend. Rosalia from Frostin. # A little pick me up! Cure Rose is Born!-When Rosalinda notices Aphrodite down about the harsh things said to her by Rosey she decides a girls day out is in store for the duo. But when the day is attacked by Ivy. #'You need to speak up!'-When Aphrodite starts being pushed around both Rosey and Rosalinda tells her she need to start training on making her more out spoken. #TBA #TBA #'Meeting the Authoress of my favorite book!'-When Rosalia drags Aphrodite and the mascots to the bookstore, Reader's Paradise to get the next novel, Mariko of the Witch's Tree. But when the signing gets attacked by Ivy the girls have to fight in a small crowded store. #TBA #TBA #TBA #'Sports Festival what to choose!'-It's the annual sports day and with Rosalia already in Gymnastics it is hard for Aphrodite to chooses the relay race. But what happens when the festival gets attacked with two different Naitomearōzus. #TBA #'What are we to do! Aphrodite and Rosey switch bodies!' #TBA #TBA #'The Duo breaks up!'-When Aphrodite and Rosalinda have a nasty fight over Rosalinda wanting to try out for a traveling team spliting up the cure duo the two break ties with their friendship with the two mascots at a loss at what to do and when Aphrodite gets turned into a Naitomearōzu because of the heartache caused by the fight gives Rosalinda a run for her money on fighting it alone. Will she be able to save Aphrodite.